Captain Boomerang
Captain Boomerang appears in the animated movie as a member of Amanda Waller's Suicide Squad. Boomerang along with other villains is forced to break into Arkham Asylum to retrieve top secret information stolen by the Riddler. He is voiced by Greg Ellis. Origin The history of one of Captain Boomerang roughly began in Kurrumburra, Australia, with his mother, Betty Harkness, secretly an affair with Wiggin’s, who was also formerly an American soldier stationed in Australia. Married to an Ian Harkness, it would be during one of Ian’s tours where both Betty and Wiggin’s would secretly conduct their romantic affair. Even though Wiggins returned to America and retired from the military, he later became a successful salesman for a toy company in Central City. It would also be during this time where Wiggins returned to Australia to visit Betty and continue on with the affair, which eventually resulted with Betty being pregnant with Wiggin’s child. After learning this, Betty tried to leave Australia with Wiggin’s only to find Wiggin’s refusing her pleas. After her son George was born, it wouldn’t be long until Ian learned of George’s true father, which resulted with Ian developing a personal hatred for George. Because of Ian’s despise against George, and being raised in difficult poverty, George began to develop a difficult lifestyle that quickly found it growing worse. But when George received a mysterious package from a Wiggin’s Toy Company of a new selling product that was a boomerang, he was baffled as to why he would receive such a package. Despite the origin of the toy boomerang, George’s mysterious gift resulted with his new boomerang toy being taken by Ian because of how it destroyed the windshield of his truck and that it came from his actual father. But feeling bad for her own son, Betty had Wiggin’s secretly ship George another toy boomerang to where he developed a natural skill of throwing it. But even good things came at a price for George when he began using the boomerang for mischevious pranks that started to lead George onto being on the wrong side of the law. It would until his late teens where George began to turn to a criminal lifestyle that resulted with Ian forcing George out of his home after being caught robbing a General Store. But Betty couldn’t see her son living on his own and secretly bought George a ticket to travel to America so that he would be with his true father, this would also be the last time where George would see his mother. George was amazed with Central City after traveling to America, and easily got the chance to meet his father Wiggin’s at his toy company. With Wiggin’s trying to promote his new toy boomerang, he offered his son a job within the company to act as the new mascot for Wiggins Toy Co. Wearing an outfit decorated in a boomerang theme, Digger proudly took on his new role as Captain Boomerang. But George’s new career fell rather quickly when realizing that the people of Central City believed Captain Boomerang as a sad joke and that Wiggin’s business was quickly failing. After being paid with bounced checks, George became desperate for money and decided to make use of his Captain Boomerang role and his skills for a life of crime. Power and Abilities Captain Boomerang is skilled in the area of creating and using complicated boomerangs of his own designs as weapons. These are some of the boomerangs he has created: *Electro-boomerang: Emit spark trails carrying a deadly 5,000 volts, which circle around the target. *Exploso-boomerang :Detonates on contact, damage to all in one area. *Gas boomerang: Monstrous intensity tear gas, affects one area. *Razor boomerang *Bladed boomerang *Acid-spewing boomerang *Sonic boomerang: Excellent intensity sonic attack. *Gravity boomerang: Creates local gravity field of Incredible intensity. *Weighted boomerangs: Solid-weighted boomerang. *Preprogrammed boomerangs: These boomerangs are rocket propelled and are preprogrammed to fly to a target, pick up whatever item, and returned to a predesignated spot with amazing flight speed and range. Digger was given the ability to create black energy boomerangs that explode on contact, after he was risen from the dead. The power is gone, now that he has fulfilled his mission given to him by The Entity. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Human